The Loudest Voice Is The Quietest
by Jaya4Life
Summary: Kind of Aladdin AU. When Kai and Nya learns that their family will be housing elusive thief Lloyd Garmadon while he recovers from an accident, they prepared to be bullied at home. Not a badly ill 'mute' that is terrified of everyone. Can the Smiths and their ninja friends help Lloyd's heart to heal, or is it too late like Master Wu claims? I own Nothing and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Here in Ninjago City two things are taken as facts. One, expect Lord Garmadon to attack any day of the week, and two, everyone hates Lloyd. Who is Lloyd? Well, he is Lord Garmadon's biological son. Here's a catch, he doesn't know this. You, see when Lloyd was a newborn his parents got divorced and his mother had custody over him. Had, has in past tense. This shows how cruel the world is. Since Koko, Lloyd's mother, married an evil warlord, that means _she _is also mean AND her _baby _is pure evil. So, no one hired the single mother. Well, one day Koko got very sick with pneumonia and since she didn't have any money, she couldn't afford the medicine needed. She died a week after Lloyd turned three. Nobody noticed this, except for Lloyd who was really hungry. Knowing his mother was never going to wake up, the young child went into the world in search of food. Only he learned really fast that no one wanted to, in his mind, help a 'street rat'. So he did the last thing his mother wanted him to do, became a thief. But, do to his age, he only knows his name do to the shouts of the people, unaware that he has a father still.

...

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

I moved quietly down the sidewalk. Hands in pockets, I peered into windows as I passed them. Acting like all the other window shoppers, when my eyes were on a fruit stand nearby. This is why I chose to come here. Not only is this street one of the busiest streets, enabling me to blend in, but some of the fruit stands are outside and easy access. Especially since I'm not allowed inside any buildings. Slowly so not to draw attention to myself, I made my way towards the apple vendor. Seeing an opportunity when the salesman turned his attention to an elderly lady, I reached out and grabbed an apple... which I quickly stuck into my hoodie's pocket. I barely took a step away from the vendor when the horrifying shout went out...

"Lloyd Garmadon! Police help! Lloyd's stealing my merchandise!" Glancing behind me, I could see a group of cops riding bikes heading straight towards me. Quickly, I burst out running, dodging pedestrians as I tried to get to an easy access roof. Once I climbed a building, I ran across the roof straight towards the edge. Standing there, I pulled out the stolen apple an eyebrow raised. _All this, for a piece of fruit!? _

"Lloyd! You are surrounded! Please surrender!" Recognizing the voice, I spun to see an officer with spiky reddish brown hair and burning hazel eyes. he pointed a gun at me. Not like that won't do anything, I know this cop. He is the only one on the force that hesitates when it comes to shooting me. Smirking, I saluted him before leaping of the roof, rolling onto the next roof. Guards shouted down below, but I kept going choosing to ignore them. _I bet if I didn't need to steal to live we will get along, not! Honestly, why is it that one of my earliest memory is the cops trying to arrest me when all I did was asked for a slice of bread!? _

Somehow, while I was lost in thought, I ended up inside a home decor store third level. Turning around, I could see the less than friendly cops catching up to me. Grabbing a rug on display I thought to myself, _sometimes you need to take a leap of faith... _and jumped out the window. I used the newly stolen rug as a parachute to get safely down. Landing in a familiar alley, I walked over to a young mutt. I gave him a warm smile, "Hey Shard, can you put this rug somewhere that someone you needs it more than me can find it? Thanks bud!" The pup took the rug in its' mouth and ran off in the direction I came from. Smiling to myself, I started the brief walk home. If you can call it home. My place is an old condemned building that miraculously survived all of Lord Garmadon's attacks. Arriving, I ducked though the boarded up doorway. Once inside, I went all the way up to the twentieth floor. I made my way into a small room with a covered window in the far wall. I pulled out the apple I stolen. "Meowthra? I have dinner!" I called softly. An old cat that is covered in soft gray fur popped up next to me, meowing for attention.

Laughing, I broke the apple in half, giving one half to Meowthra. Feeling giddy, I walked over to the window, pulling back the tarp reveals a broken glass overlooking all of Ninjago. My smile slipped as a feeling of pure sadness washed over me. "Someday we will have a real home! With money that was honestly earned and all the food we can eat! Someday everyone will see the real me, just like you Meowthra!"

_Nya's p.o.v_

I was watching t.v with my brother and our friends. We were taking a break from ninja training, Master Wu reading a book nearby. The news turned on with news of another Lloyd Garmadon robbery. I turned to face Master Wu, "Hey! If Garmadon's your brother, does that make Lloyd your nephew? Why don't you take him under your wing?"

Master's face fell slightly at this. "I was gone while Lloyd was in his infant years. When I got back, it was too late. Lloyd made his choice. He already robbed many places multiple times. I'm afraid that his father's influence is too strong."

Kai spoke up next to me, "So? We'll just beat the Garmadons and get Lloyd away from Garmadon's influence."

Master Wu shook his head, "It isn't that simple. Lloyd as been labeled as a smaller threat, the police will handle him. You just focus on my brother."

_Ray's p.o.v_

I walked towards the head chief of police office. Gulping nervously, I raised my hand and knocked. A gruff voice spoke from behind the door. "Come in."

Taking a deep breathe, I opened the door. Walking in, I gazed at my superior. He is a large man that looks like your typical bad cop. My boss gave a big grin once he sees me. "Ah! Officer Smith, just the guy I want to see."

I gave him a more nervous smile, "Hi Chief, you asked for me?"

"Yes, you are the only one on the force that hasn't shoot at Lloyd..."

I panicked, "Sir! I can explain, he is just a child just like my tw..."

"That's why I want you to head Lloyd's case. You are a good man Smith, make me proud." Chief finished his sentence, despite the interruption.

I gaped at him, "Tha... That is amazing! Thank you sir! I won't let you down!"

Heading home to my wife and kids, it didn't occur to me that life was about to change, for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

Waking up to a brown tabby pawing my hair is totally normal. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Smiling, I pushed the tabby off. "Morning to you as well Rocky. Where are the others?"

As if to answer that question, loud barking turned my attention to Shard who was trying to get Flames, a Dalmatian, and Brooke, a Chocolate Lab pup, to stop fighting. Getting into a sitting position, I glanced at the falcon, Wisp, nesting in a corner of the old fire place. Meowthra was curled up in a spot of sunlight, watching my every move. That's not good, last time everyone was here and Meowthra gave me that look, I was sick for a week. Groaning, I stood up, only to regret it when the room started to spin. Soft fur broke my fall. Blinking the stars out of my eyes, I noticed that Flames caught me.

I gave an exhausted smile, "Thanks Flames. I'm fine, just let me check the emergency supplies. I should have somethin' for us to eat." With that said, I pushed myself away from the spotted dog. Using the old table for balance, I inched my way toward the wood box that we keep the extra food I'll grab on a good day for emergencies. Like today, ugh, I hate being sick. Lifting the lid off, I was disappointed to see it empty. "Okay, doesn't matter, I can survive without until I get better..."

Just then the one memory of Mom came to the forefront of my mind,

_I rushed up to Mommy, crying. "I'm hungry!" Mommy gave me that special smile she saves just for me. "Here, let me see what we have." Mommy pulled down a plastic bag, peering into it she frowned. Looking up she noticed me watching and gave me her biggest smile, "It's alright Lloyd, I can wait to eat after I'm better. Here." She handed me a piece of dry bread. Taking it, I ran off to play. It was later that same day I found Mom dead..._

"I have to go get something to eat. I'm sorry guys, just sit tight for me please. I'll be back." With that said, I left the building. I just hope being sick doesn't slow me down.

_Ray's p.o.v_

Since I didn't need to work today, I decided to do some bonding with my daughter, Nya. After a large breakfast of waffles, I took Nya and left. The plan was simple. It was a Saturday and with the Garmadon Forecast being fourteen percent today, we were going to browse in shops for parts for her bike and then end in a picnic. Too bad plans never go according to our hearts desire.

Nya dragged me into an second hand store, grinning. "My one friend said his family owns this place and they get really cool stuff. Even a bike motor! I want to see if its' the one I need for my bike. You can wait outside Dad, it will only take a minute."

I absently nodded in agreement, slipping outside. Looking around, I noticed a pretzel cart nearby. Grinning, I remember how much Nya loved the soft pretzels. I made my way over to purchase a couple. There was a line, so I waited patiently for my turn. Soon the salesman turned to me, "What can I get you sir?"

I smiled, "Two medium soft pretzels please." "That will be twenty dollars." I reached into my pocket and pulled out two tens. After exchanging the money for the treat, I started heading back to the store Nya was in. Just arriving at the same exact moment Nya stepped out, I was not expecting a sudden green blur to crash into me. Or for the green blur to steal one of my pretzels!

Gasping, I turned to see Lloyd Garmadon giving me the familiar salute, clutching the stolen treat to his chest. I shouted, "Hey! That's ours! And I'm supposed to catch you!" With that said, I gave chase. It barely registered that my daughter called me after giving chase as well. We dodged pedestrians, and weaved around peddlers. I noticed at least twice that Lloyd stumbled. Then it happened all too soon...

A woman screamed, "No Conner! Get out of the street!" Turning my attention off Lloyd, I spotted a kid of six years running into the street, in front of a speeding Semi truck.

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

I couldn't stop coughing. Not wanting to get my germs onto the other food, I searched for someone that will be easy to steal from that bought something good to eat. That's when I spotted him. The friendly cop was buying, not one, but two pretzels! Hungry, and a little dizzy, I charged after him. Taking one of the pretzels, it was still warm! Was a breeze, I even stopped to give him the salute I always give him during chases. Unfortunately, he _did _give chase despite being out of uniform. I dodged pedestrians and weaved though peddlers, in hopes of losing him. No such luck. I might have lost him back there, but I stumbled do to a nasty cough. After that I only went ten paces before I was it with a dizzy spell. Regaining my bearings, I ran off again. Then it happened all too soon...

A woman screamed, "No Conner! Get out of the street!" Slowing down, I turned my attention to some kid that ran in front of a speeding truck! Knowing what it is like to lose a loved one suddenly, and remembering what Mom told me, I started to run towards the kid.

I barely arrived in time to wrap my body around Conner's, before the truck it full force. All I know after that is pure pain.

_Nya's p.o.v_

"Dad! Wait!" I shouted stunned. Lloyd just robbed my dad! How? Why? Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I charged after the two idiots. weaving though citizen's out of uniform to chase a wanted thief felt weird. Concern nibbled at the back of my mind whenever Lloyd stumbled. I noticed the first time he clutched his side, the second time he pressed a hand to his forehead. Almost like he was checking his temperature. Then it happened all too soon...

A woman screamed, "No Conner! Get out of the street!" Following Dad's gaze, I pulled out my cell and called the hospital. There wasn't enough time to stop the accident. Just then Lloyd materialized next to little Conner, wrapping his body around the kid's. My mouth went dry as the Semi Truck hit the thief, sending him flying a good few feet. Conner untangled himself from Lloyd's limp body and rushed back to his mother's side.

A voice spoke from the other end, "This is Ninjago City Hospital, how may I help you?" Suddenly drawn back to the present, I asked for an ambulance and gave the name of the street I was on. Never in a million years did I imagined I'll be key in saving Lloyd Garmadon's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, Skyla Talon really wants to know if Ray and Nya gets their pretzels... answer no. Both Ray and Lloyd dropped the pretzels in muddy puddles, at least in my head. As for your sister, she'll see soon enough. TheNinjaOfArt, here's your update! Guest, Lloyd just got hit by a truck... the whole story is about Lloyd not being okay... Let's get to the story!**

_Ray's p.o.v_

Panic built up inside me when Lloyd got it by the barreling truck. Once it sent it's victims flying, the brakes screeched to a stop. The driver jumped out frightened, "I didn't see them! Honest!"

I nodded to him, "I know, Nya call an ambulance."

"All ready did." Nya answered next to me. I knelt next to Lloyd, checking for a pulse. Finding a weak, I frowned concerned with how warm he felt. I brushed some stray strands of hair out of his closed eyes. "Come on Lloyd, stay with me. You can do it, just stay with me."

Lloyd shifted his head suddenly, a noise that sounded like a mix of a pained groan and frightened whimper escaping his lips. His eyes flicked open, revealing green iris' that were hazy with fever. I spoke softly to him, "You really are sick, aren't you? Stay with me kid, can you please do that? Look at me, don't close your eyes."

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

Pain. That's all I could feel. I'm used to being in pain, but not like this. Pain is caused by a misjudged jump or an angry civilian I never meet throwing bricks. Not getting hit by a literal truck. Just then, I heard voices speaking overhead. One voice in particular stood out, "Stay with me. You can do it, just stay with me." Biting back a groan and whimper at a thought that people saw my accident, I opened my eyes to see a bunch of blurry figures. The figure closest to me spoke upon seeing my eyes open, "You really are sick, aren't you?" Welp, that confirms what my family already told me, "Stay with me kid, can you please do that? Look at me, don't close your eyes." I wanted to look at him, figure out why his voice was familiar. But my eyes were too heavy and slid shut. I heard the same voice shout, "No! Look at me! Do not close your eyes! Please!" Too late, my eyes closed.

Next time I open my eyes, paramedics were loading me into the ambulance. I tilted my head toward where I could hear the friendly cop talking. "It's okay kid, you will be just fine, just stay with us, okay?" I couldn't, too sleepy. One of the paramedics spoke up, "He is running a fever over hundred degrees! Why didn't his father admitted him to the hospital?" My eyes closed again.

When my eyes opened next, a strange mask was being strapped to my face. I was inside the cleanest building ever, white walls everywhere. A doctor shouted over the commotion, "I need fever reducer and prep the Garmadon kid for surgery, ASAP!" Other muffled voices filled my ears. Feeling drowsy, I closed my eyes, surprised that no one begged me to keep them open.

A soft beeping woke me up next. Confused, I opened my eyes to see that miracles do happen. For starters, I was still alive. Also the biggest miracle, I was lying in a clean not moth eaten bed. Looking around the blinding white room, I wondered where I was. I noticed that there was strange machines attached to my one arm. My other arm was in hard plastic wrappings. I couldn't fell anything below my waist. Glancing around, I noticed that the friendly cop was talking to two people I didn't know. One was dressed like some nurse, the other was old enough to be the cop's great grandfather. He had a super long white beard and a straw hat on his head.

Just then the weird old guy noticed me watching them. "Lloyd's awake." The others spun to face me. The nurse smiled, "Morning sleeping beauty, are you feeling better today?"

I gave a slow nod, confused over why they were asking this of all things. The old man spoke up again, "When can I take him home with me?" The world stopped spinning right then. Go with _him_!? I never even meet him before! What if he's _an animal hater!? _What if he _never let's me see my family_?

"...Oyd! Lloyd! Deep breathe! Deep breathe!" Friendly cop's voice rang out suddenly, breaking my frantic thoughts. Remembering that he is there, I latched unto his voice and focused on slowing down my breathing...

_Ray's p.o.v_

For the past week I went to the hospital the second I got off shift. There were close calls of Lloyd awaking, but the doctor claims the kid was too out of it to remember anything. This time though, I went during my shift to meet with Wu, Garmadon's brother. Nurse Callie took us up to Lloyd's room, where she started telling us how to care for the kid.

"... also make certain that he takes things easy. He was paralyzed from the waist down. His right arm was broken in three different places, so it will be a while for it to heal. Lloyd also has a weakened immune syst..."

"Lloyd's awake." Wu cut Callie mid word. The normally cheerful nurse glared at Wu before turning her attention to Lloyd. Sure enough, he was watching us. We walked over to his bedside. Callie gave the patient her signature smile, "Morning sleeping beauty," sleeping beauty was correct, "Are you feeling better today?" Lloyd looked confused as he nodded his head. I wonder what part of the question he didn't understand?

Wu then said the last thing he should have, not that we know what he said to cause a panic attack. "When can I take him home with me?" The response was immediate. The machines moderating his vitals went haywire and Lloyd started to breathe heavily. Callie quickly called a doctor while Wu yelled at us what was happening. I though recognized the signs of a panic attack, one of my twins' best friends having them frequently. I grabbed Lloyd's arms and spoke softly so has not to spook him further.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Deep Breathe! Deep Breathe! Lloyd! Lloyd! Deep breathe! Deep breathe!" Seeing that Lloyd's breathing was slowing down, I continued to talk to him. "That's it! Focus on me. You're safe, no one's going to hurt you..." Lloyd took a sudden sharp intake of air, right before he burst into tears.

Callie glanced at us, "Ray, thanks for calming him down for us. It's been awhile since we gave him some pain killers, that could be why he is crying."

I shook my head, not believing that was the whole reason, "He can't go with Wu, he is scared of him. I recognized that look. Jay gets it a lot."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Okay, how about this, Ray can take Lloyd home tomorrow since he seems to know what to do with his panic attacks. Have him visit Wu monthly for awhile and then weekly. Increase his visits slowly, as he gets comfortable with Wu. Eventually he should learn not to fear him."

We all nodded in agreement. I glanced at Lloyd noticing how he was trying to hide under the covers. I hope whatever Garmadon did to the kid, I can undo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nya's p.o.v_

After school got out, I grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him to the bus stop. Kai yelped, "Hey! Nya! What are you doing? We have to get to Dork Squad for our very important meeting about history class!" I knew that Dork Squad was code for Ninja Training and important meeting was code for Lady IronDragon's friend. History class was code for amazing stories about the vanished Ninja Warrior. But I don't care...

"Dad went to the hospital with Master Wu, that's why we have a substitute today. Master Wu is getting his place ready for Lloyd to move in soon, and I want to find out how he is doing." I pointed out to my brother. I spun around to face Kai suddenly, "Lloyd sacrificed himself to save a kid. Yea, it is all over the news but, what the news doesn't mention is that he did that while running a fever of hundred and two degrees. I have to know."

After my brief lecture, I sat down on the bus only for my phone to ring. I answered it, "Hey, Nya speakin'. What's up?"

A familiar voice spoke from the other end, "Nya! It's me, Jay... ya know your **best ****friend**. Why did you drag Kai off to the buses? You do remember that we were supposed to walk together towards the Secret Ninja Force HQ, right?"

I bit back a laugh at Jay's ramblings, "Jay, it's okay. Remember what I told you about Lloyd? Also, mention you know what louder, I'm certain there are still some that don't know our hobby yet."

"Har har har, I'm in the secret tunnels that lead to HQ with Cole and Zane. Should we wait for you? King Scales is coming to tell us stories about _your _hero." Jay enlightened me.

I smiled slightly, "No, tell them to get started without us... it's not like we are going to place another bed in Kai's room or anything. It will be a minute."

"Okay, see ya!" Jay bid me goodbye before hanging up. I turned to face Kai, who was shaking his head at me. "You know, you just jinxed us."

_Ray's p.o.v_

"We are going to what!?" Maya, my normally easy going wife, yelled after I explained the new arrangements. I grimaced, "Sorry, so far I'm the only person that for one reason or another Lloyd isn't terrified of me." Just then the door burst open to reveal our twins.

Nya frowned, "What's wrong? What about Lloyd being terrified of Dad?"

I sighed, "I was explaining to your mother that instead of Master Wu taking Lloyd in, we will be taking care of him. Since he is wheelchair bond I need everyone's help getting the place ready for him before he arrives tomorrow. Our neighbors of an extra bed we'll place in Kai's room for Lloyd..."

Kai groaned, "See! You jinxed us!"

I ignored the kids antics as I moved the extra chair away from the table to make room for Lloyd's chair. It's not like this will become permanent arrangement... right?

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

After calming down, I had a horrifying thought that they might try to prevent me from seeing my family ever again. Thinking on my unique family, I didn't noticed I started crying. I did noticed that the nurse was talking to friendly cop and the old man again. "Ray, thanks for calming him down for us. It's been awhile since we gave him some pain killers, that could be why he is crying."

Friendly cop shook his head. Uh, guess his name is Ray, "He can't go with Wu, he is scared of him. I recognized that look. Jay gets it a lot."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, "Okay, how about this, Ray can take Lloyd home tomorrow since he seems to know what to do with his panic attacks. Have him visit Wu monthly for awhile and then weekly. Increase his visits slowly, as he gets comfortable with Wu. Eventually he should learn not to fear him."

They all nodded in agreement. Not certain if I like what they were talking about, I hid under the covers they gave me. The old man whom I guess is Wu spoke up, "I should go then... they ninjas should be at my place by now."

With that said, he left silently. The nurse went to check my vitals while Ray looks at me. Weakly, I lifted my left arm to give him the salute. Ray chuckled, "No need for the salute kiddo, I need to go and get things ready for you, 'kay? I'll be back."

Then he left to. The nurse hummed softly, "Everything looks good, you've been out of it for a week. Should I get something for you? If you want. Some water maybe?"

I stared at her trying to figure out what her angle is. No one helps me without demanding something in return. But, I did left home to get breakfast... and she did said it's been a week. I slowly nodded my head. The nurse smiled, right before rushing out the door. I'll eat the likely poisoned food, then break outa here to my family. After all, I want to know who won the agreement over what's cooler, fire or water. Did Brooke won again or did Flames finally pulled one over her? Hopefully if I'm with Ray, he'll let me visit them.

_Nya's p.o.v_

I scrubbed the walls for the thirteenth time since we got home. "Why are we doing this again?" I asked for the hundredth time.

Mom sighed where she was once again rearranging furniture. "Because while Lloyd's here we will be getting lots of visits from childcare services, your father's work, and Master Wu himself. We need to make this place look nice. That and Lloyd was crippled when the truck hit him, so I'm trying to make it easier for him to navigate."

I bit back a groan, I missed a chance to learn about the vanished Lady IronDragon to do _chores_! Next time I'm listening to my boyfriend and brother. Just then Kai walked out of his room, "You asked for this when you jinxed us! Besides that Lloyd most likely will bully us, considering that _everyone _bullies us."

I wracked Kai with a soapy sponge, "Now who is jinxing us?"

Deep down though, I worry Kai might have a point. There's a reason why we are called the Dork Squad, I just hope the news was right and Lloyd saving that kid really means there's some good in him.

_Rocky's p.o.v's_

It's been a week since any of us seen Lloyd. Wisp feel into some kind of depression, blaming himself for the chosen one's disappearance. He was following Lloyd in his pigeon form when he got caught in some power lines, losing Lloyd in the process. I left to look for him myself. Only to get frustrated when my domestic form got stuck in the foot traffic of Ninjago City. After the tenth time someone stepped on my tail, I closed my eyes reaching for the ancient power that brought me to live. The earth quaked as a ripple went though my body. Opening my eyes, I wasn't a small helpless alley cat, but a large mountain lion. Panic spread though the crowd. I surged forward, paws pounding the ground as I ran for all I'm worth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a long one, in fact each chap is longer than the last. All still ended somewhere in the 1,200's, this one is 1,472 words long. I never written anything this long before... So whoopee! Any way reviews...**

**Sunny Lighter- Hi! Obviously I can't tell you the deal of the animals, that would be majorly spoiling. I will give a hint! I've added a hidden reference to the TV verse that will effect the plot majorly near the end! Rocky talks about it!**

**LowTwilight 1 & 2- Now where is the fun in that! I also have plans for Lloyd that will get you crying before any good news happens... Also thanks! I love how the plot is rolling too! **

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

I cried myself to sleep, only to wake up to loud commotion. Nothing was going haywire, yet the hospital staff was running around crazy as if the world was ending or something. I watched out of confusion until the nurse from earlier noticed me. She rushed to my side, "Lloyd! There's a mountain lion on the loose! since it is in this district everyone is evacuating! I'll help you into your chair... shoot I forgot to tell you that you lost your legs! I'll be back, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer before rushing off. I sat upright, panic filling my mind. I was _paralyzed_ when that truck hit me! No wonder I can't feel my legs! How am I gonna get to my room? It's on the top floor and the elevator hasn't work in years! Well I can use the rig I made for when I hurt my legs to much and don't want to climb the stairs... Wait! Did she said mountain lion!? I wasn't that concerned about the wildcat stalking our streets, I've seen a wolf the size of a full grown lion once after all. I just hope I'm correct and it's not a real lion.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't noticed that the nurse returned with a wheelchair. She went in to grab me, a big mistake. My mind drew a blank, only images of past attackers flashing though my mind. Panic flooded me as I lifted my arms to block any blows to my head. Meowthra doesn't like it when I get concussions. I then swung my legs to kick away my attacker, only for them not to respond. More panic coursed though me as I tried to find other ways to fend them off, recklessly removing on hand to swing blindly at them. I heard distant voices but my mind was only on the urge to get to _the others, _to get to _safety _right now!

_Callie's p.o.v_

Something was wrong, and it wasn't the predator heading our way! When I picked up Lloyd, he went straight into one of his panic attacks. But it was different than his lost panic attack, instead of staying into space while his breathing goes erratic, his breathing stayed the same while he got a distant frightened look on him. He at first tried to cover his head from some imaginary threat for a minute before blindly lashing out with his arms. Not knowing what to do, I did the first thing that came to mind...

"Dr. Beckett! Help something is wrong!" I hollered for my coworker.

Immediately, a man in his late fifties rushed into the room. He frowned at the scene in front of him, "What happened?"

I sighed, "I don't know! I was just trying to get him in the chair!"

Dr. Beckett marched forward and quickly analyzed Lloyd. "He's trap in his memories."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Lloyd has Post Trauma Stress Syndrome. How ever you grabbed him triggered an unpleasant memory. In other words he thinks you are an attacker and he is defending himself." Dr. Beckett explained slowly to me as if I'm a dumb school girl. Which is how I felt at the moment.

Quickly, we placed Lloyd in his wheelchair and with him still fighting us headed outside. We were about to load him into the bus we rented for the evacuation when a second earthquake happened. Just then a small brown tabby rushed around the corner and jumped into Lloyd's lap. It started to purr and rub it's head against Lloyd. Lloyd immediately calmed down and started to cuddle with the cat.

Dr. Beckett spoke up, "Remind me to find out what kind of pets Officer Ray's apartment allows, we need to get Lloyd a service animal to help with his panic attacks and PTSD."

I nodded in agreement even as we were told the mountain lion disappeared into thin air just like he appeared. What did Lloyd went though that was so traumatizing?

_Rocky's p.o.v_

Rounding the corner, I stopped in surprise to see that the light's scent lead me straight to a hospital. It looks like it was in the middle of evacuating the area, which means I have to find Lloyd before he leaves the city or else the evil one will return with no one to stop him... wait a minute. I glanced at my reflection and bit back a sigh. I forgot I was in my wild form... and that humans that aren't the light run when they see a 'mountain lion'. Closing my eyes, instead of drawing from the ancient power I pushed against it. Immediately, a minor earthquake happened as bits of earth returned to the ground.

Opening my eyes again, I was a small innocent looking brown tabby once more. Rushing towards the hospital, I quickly found that they were attempting to load the light into a rented bus, Lloyd strapped into a wheelchair. My ears perked up at the irregular heartbeat the kid was giving off, as well the scent of fear. Must be having another episode, so I rushed towards him and jumped into the wheelchair with him.

"Come on kid, focus on me. You are safe, EARTH will protect you on my watch." I spoke calmly as I rubbed my head against him. Lloyd snapped out of it pretty quickly and started to hug me close.

_Rocky, please stay until Friendly Cop gets here. _Lloyd spoke though his connection with earth. I nodded as I shamelessly made a purring sound. "Don't tell the others, I'm still tough."

Just then the doctor that was working with Lloyd spoke up, "Remind me to find out what kind of pets Officer Ray's apartment allows, we need to get Lloyd a service animal to help with his panic attacks and PTSD."

I bit back a rumbling laugh at that. He doesn't need a service pet, he already has six magical guardians! Just then I heard Meowthra's yowl for a meeting of all Guardians at the Old Master's Complex within the hour. Groaning since I _just barely found _the light which _we are to protect from the darkness_. I stood up and leapt down unto the pavement. After checking that Lloyd was calm enough, I raced back to the old building we've been living in for thousands of years. This better be important.

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

I was stuck trying to protect myself until I felt fur against my cheek. Confused, I reached out to feel the fur when I heard a deep rumbling purr. A purr that came from the earth itself, with a promise to protect. That was all it took for me to snap out of it and grab Rocky to cuddle. I silently pleaded the magical cat to stay with me until Friendly Cop gets here. Somehow I knew Rocky understood the request.

"Remind me to find out what kind of pets Officer Ray's apartment allows, we need to get Lloyd a service animal to help with his panic attacks and PTSD." A doctor I haven't noticed spoke up next to me.

It was then that I noticed that I was in a wheelchair and everything that I do remember came crashing back to me. Uh, I guess that while I was lost in though the nurse picked me up to put me in my chair, only since I didn't see her I went into one of my attacks... because of my horrible flashback of someone attacking me I'm guessing it was more like an episode. Rocky arrived and calmed me down. And since he left with an annoyed growl, one of the others is calling a meeting.

I was rolled back into my room where I was properly introduced to Dr. Beckett. The rest of the day was spent with the doctor teaching me how to navigate my new wheelchair around the room. I was kinda hungry, and since I didn't know how he'll react if I talked, I mimed eating. He got the message and sent for a tray of food. I found I couldn't eat all that food in one sitting and only ate a piece of bread.

Dr. Beckett frowned at my small apatite, and jutted something down on his clipboard. I watched with mild interest, always having found the notion of writing fascinating. Having never learned how to do so myself. Doesn't help that my family, while powerful, doesn't know how to. Maybe one day I'll learn.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sunny Lighter- He's not keeping the currently known Guardians, but yea all the Guardians can shapeshift is pretty cool. He does have it rough, but that's okay 'cause it allows him to connect with others... I'll expand on that later.**

**LowTwilight- I didn't say he won't be paralyzed forever, because he IS PARALYZED FOREVER. If you DON'T like crippled Lloyd, don't read this story. Originally I was going to make Lloyd's condition worst. Two broken legs, one arm ripped off, the other still broken in three places, several stitches, blind, and of course the fever! There is some good news, and that's the diagnose of being a mute is incorrect! Please stop jumping to conclusions about my story and let me write it the way I want.**

**Everybody else (That haven't reviewed but reading this)- Enjoy this chap!**

_Rocky's p.o.v_

Arriving at the complex, I made my way towards where Wisp was seating back in his wild form. I smirked at the falcon, "If I didn't know better I'd've thought you like being a bird of prey!"

Wisp huffed glaring at me, "It is easier to draw electricity in without notice than to push electricity out. Something you lack in considering the earthquakes around town..."

I felt my fur bristle at what my brother hinted at, "At least I didn't lose the light!"

The air suddenly felt like raw energy waiting to lash out and Wisp glowed a bright blue. I started to harden my fur, turning it into stones that I can throw. The two of us was about to fight when...

"ENOUGH!" A female voice roared behind us. Startled, we turned around to see Meowthra giving us a death glare. "Honesty! This is ridiculous! May I remind you two that last time you got into a petty fight you destroyed half of the city!? You are lucky that a Garmadon Raid happened that same day so that no one noticed!"

I shifted nervously, "Sorry my queen. It won't happen again."

Wisp hurriedly nodded in agreement, "What Rocky said!"

"Good, now that everyone is here, I'm going away for a few days. As myself, There's something I been meaning to do for a long time." Meowthra instructed all of us.

Brooke spoke up, confusion painted plainly on her face, "Meowthra, who will guide us during your absence?"

Turning, the older cat started to head to the exit,"Shard's in charge. Please use your Domestic or Wild Forms, It is still not time to reveal your real selves yet."

Flames muttered darkly, "It never is! Even Lloyd doesn't know what our true forms look like!"

Shard and Meowthra both groaned. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, though Flames does have a point. What's the point have protecting Ninjago from the Ultimate Evil if we can't use our most powerful forms?

_Ray's p.o.v- The Next Day_

I walked into the hospital, Maya right next to me. Dr. Beckett greeted us. "Officer Smith! Welcome back! Please follow me, we discovered some new concerning things about Lloyd after you left yesterday that we need to discuss."

Feeling concerned, we followed the doctor into his office.

Maya spoke first, "Ray told me about Lloyd's stitches, fever, broken bones, and lost of his legs. What did you learn?"

Dr. Beckett pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do any of you know what PTSD is?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, my one coworker was diagnosed with it after a Garmadon Raid blew up a Fuel Truck that he was next to. Why?"

The older man sighed, "After you left not only did we diagnosed Lloyd with Anxiety, but with PTSD."

I groaned, "Really? What did Lord Garmadon done to the poor boy?"

Beckette shrugged, "I really don't know, which brings us to our other discoveries."

Maya gasped, "More?"

The doctor sighed, "Yes, two more things. First off Lloyd is underweight and malnourished. Unfortunately, he appears to have very small appetite. I'll be sending you home with a menu plan to help him get his weight back up."

"Thank you, what was the second thing?" I asked, fear gripping my heart. How can such a small child suffer so much without anyone noticing?

"I'm afraid the child in question might be mute."

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

I was sitting in my wheelchair waiting for Friendly Cop to pick me up. Maybe that I now know his name is Ray, I should refer to him by his name? Just then the door opened. Startled, I looked up to see Ray the Friendly Cop walking in with a kind looking lady. I wasn't going to fall for it, experience taught me that anyone that looks kind usually back stabs you the second they can. That always hurts more than the ones that hurt you before giving you a reason to trust them.

"Lloyd, this is my wife Maya. She's going to take you shopping for new clothes then to our apartment." Ray introduced the lady. I felt a little nervous with the idea of being alone with her. Friendly Cop had several opportunities to hurt me, but never took them. So I learned that he is the only one outside my family that I can trust. Maya hasn't done anything for me to trust her yet, so being alone with her while I can't defend myself is a no.

Maya smiled warmly at me, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just some shopping then straight to bed. If you feel up to it I might buy us some pretzels."

I straightened up in my chair, interest peaked at the mention of the treat. Maya raised a hand to stifle a laugh, while Ray smiled warmly.

"While you two get acquainted, I'm off to work." With that said, Ray left the two of us. Not happening, where's Meowthra?

"Let's get you situated in the car." Maya said with a warm smile. Hesitantly, I've never been in a car before, I followed her outside to the parking lot.

Once outside, we ran into our first obstacle. Apparently you need functional legs to get in a car, and if you don't have any then someone that you are traveling with must LIFT you into the car. Only I've been avoiding people touching me since THAT night. It seems Maya knows that, because she was as stumped as me. We struggled to figure out a way to get me in the car without Maya picking me up when Shards appeared in his Wild Form. Seeing the Friendly Cop's wife back up at the sight of a massive white wolf the size of the mountain lion from yesterday WAS a little bit funny.

Maya glared at me as a laugh escaped me. Noticing the glare, I quickly swallowed my mirth, my hands begun to tremble at the unbidden thought that I once again did something wrong. Sighing, Maya walked up to me.

"Lloyd, it's fine... just usually people gets frightened at the sight of a wolf. ESPECIALLY one that big!" Maya explained to me in a tone that hints at comfort. That's new, usually the ones to give me comfort is my family.

Just then Shards grabbed the sweater I was given and lifted me up. He had zero problems of putting me inside the car. The Ice Guardian then walked off, probably back home. Glancing at the lady I'm stuck with, I shrugged. Maya burst into laughter, and I joined her shortly.

_Nya's p.o.v_

Kai and I finished school but were too nervous to bring ourselves to head home. By now _Lloyd _will be there, and being bullied at home is something we'd like to postpone as long as possible. Unfortunately, Secret Ninja Training only lasts for so long. We tried to come up with excuses to go with the others and NOT home, only for Master Wu to remind us that Lloyd is very sick and we _should _be good examples and relief Mom from tending to him. Groaning, we reluctantly left.

When we got home, I was surprised to see Lloyd in a wheelchair. I knew Mom said that he was paralyzed, but I didn't think about the details going into that. Lloyd looked as beat up as I remember seeing him... just conscience. Though I never noticed anyone with such green eyes before. Wait, green eyes? Oh no, he's staring at us!

"Kai! Nya! Thank goodness you're back!" Mom bustled in suddenly, filled with infectious energy, "I need to run to town to pick up somethings for Lloyd, just some special food and medicine to help him heal. Can you entertain Lloyd while I''m gone? Oh! He's mute! Bye dears!"

With that said Mom charged out the door, leaving us alone with Garmadon's son. Garmadon's still sick son.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guest- their not the elemental masters? I thought it was very clear their the dragons? Everyone else are getting dragons. GreenNinja429- Thanks! Also to your question, no he's not. Lloyd thinks talking equals pain do to past experiences, please note in the first two chapters he spoke out loud to the Gaurdians (Dragons in animal forms since SOMEONE didn't caught on). On to the story!**

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

Maya left after two kids my age showed up. A boy with spiky red hair that reminds me off Fr-Ray and a girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail that looks like a miniature Maya. The three of us stared at each other for what feels like forever before Spike Hair spoke.

"How about some TV?" He asked, glancing at Mini Maya.

Mini Maya nodded fast, "Yea, TV sounds great! Let's watch TV!"

Okay, something is up here... It almost sounds like their planning to do something bad and don't want me to know it. Just then Spike Hair picked up a rectangular box and pointed it at a bigger box. Immediately a moving picture of two men holding guns appear with loud blaster fire. Jumping slightly, I bit my lip to muffle a startled scream. Is that a TV!? What does it do!? How did those guys got stuck in it!? Are they going to stick me into it!?

I didn't noticed that I'd apparently stopped breathing until I heard Mini Maya talking, "Lloyd breathe, breathe!"

Taking a deep breathe, I started doing the breathing exercises Meowthra taught me when I was five. I was slightly startled to see Mini Maya crouching in front of me.

Mini Maya smiled warmly at me, "Okay, disaster avoided. Do you know what a TV is?" I shook my head no.

Mini Maya sighed, "It's kinda hard to explain. Basically it's a box with moving pictures that tell a story, either fictional or non fiction. It plays different stories at once, you use a collection of buttons called a remote to select which one you want to watch and adjust the sound so it is loud enough for you. Sometimes the story is interrupted by shorts that tell you what people are trying to sell. These are called ads, you can mu... will you get offended if I say mute? Mom kinda mentioned that you are one and I don't want to upset you." I was confused over what she meant by that, I gave a quick shake no. "Okay just mute the ads."

She then rolled me over to the TV. Spike Hair spoke up, "Since Fritz Donnagon caused a panic attack, let's find something a bit calmer." With that said the picture changed to show a couple sitting behind a table, then it changed again to show two dudes dueling with sticks that has some weird light flying out of, and then one of a girl hitting a guy with a frying pan. The pictures kept changing like this, only stopping long enough for the twins to see what's on. Suddenly, I saw _her_. Then she was replaced by monkeys. But I didn't want monkeys, I wanted her, so I grabbed the remote from Spike Hair and tried to change it back. I want to watch my mom!

_Nya's p.o.v_

Channel surfing wasn't going that great, why was all the channels playing action movies!? Well, there was the news but I really doubt Lloyd would like to watch his dad get beaten by us... Oh and there's a documentary on Lady IronDragon. Finally Kai found a documentary on monkeys, only for Lloyd to take the remote from him. Noticing he was trying to change the channel, I walked up to him.

"Hey Lloyd, did you see something you wanted to watch?" I gently took the remote from him. Curious at the timing, I flipped the channel back to the Lady IronDragon documentary. Immediately Lloyd relaxed and stared at the screen mesmerized. Uh, I guess even a thief like Lloyd likes the vanished hero.

Seeing that Lloyd was now preoccupied, we started on what's left of our homework. Mom eventually got home with bags of fruits and veggies. "Hi kids, sorry about that. Your father is working late so it is just the four of us for dinner."

Kai spoke up, "Okay Mom." With that said we settled around the table in awkward silence. Normally we talk about our day at the dinner table but with Lloyd it was kinda hard...

"Saturday we are going to take sign language lessons has a family. Master Wu will be joining us." Kai and I nodded in understanding. After dinner the boys went into their shared room while I went to bed. Maybe Lloyd won't be so bad if he likes Lady IronDragon too...

_Lloyd's p.o.v_

THAT WAS THE BEST MEAL EVER! I really enjoyed dinner... well up until Maya announced that we are taking lessons with the creepy old guy, Wu. The show I watched wasn't has great has I thought it would be. They didn't even get Mom's name right, kept calling her Lady IronDragon. They also got why she stopped fighting wrong. I kinda felt guilty about that, Meowthra told me Mom stopped because I needed her. The TV said that she either stopped because a, She was badly crippled during her last fight or b, she is being held prisoner by pirates or Lord Garmadon. The truth being that she died taking care of me is a lot sadder.

After dinner I learned that I'll be sleeping with Spike Hair. Uncertain about my new roommate, I followed him into our shared room. it is a lot nicer than my old room, if a bit crowded. Spike Hair helped me into the bottom bunk before swinging himself into the top bunk.

"Night kid." Spike Hair called down.

I frowned at the kid part. No one ever called me that except for... "Flames?"

Spike Hair's head appeared suddenly, "Did you just... nay probably imaging things. I never introduced myself did I? Names Kai. If you get a bad dream or anythin' like that there's a stuffed dragon underneath the bed you can hug. Kay?"

I nodded slowly, a small 'kay' slipping past my lips. Pushing myself upright, I reached under the bed and pulled out the bright red dragon Kai mentioned. It looks exactly like Flames favorite toy. This is bad, if Kai talks like Flames AND have similar likes I'm more prone to be myself and that always leads to trouble! Then again, if Kai is like Flames maybe he'll let me be me? Then I can have my first human friend! Content with my plans to make friends with Kai, I fell into a deep sleep.

"Night Kai..."

_Rocky's p.o.v_

I HATE statues! Why are they ALWAYS trying to kill me! I dove to the side as the stone warrior took a swipe at me. At least stone is slow... and draining. Flames walked up to me, a frown on his face. "Rocky, you should leave. The warriors are made of living earth and that will drain you the more you use your powers."

I snapped at the Dr- Dalmatian. "I know that! But Shard asked me to patrol and that includes fighting the Dark Forces he sends to destroy the light! Why are the attacking so frequently recently!?"

Flames leapt into the air, his spots turning into dancing flames has he crashed down hard on a large stone warrior, charcoaling him. "It might be like what happened when kid broke his leg or got that concussion, they can feel his vulnerability and want to take advantage of it."

I growled as I spiked my fur, turning it into hard rocks. Flinging them off my tail at an unsuspecting warrior, I called out to Flames. "If that's the case then this is going to get very tiring since he can't walk anymore!"

Flames threw a giant fireball at three warriors that were sneaking past us. "Maybe there is a way to unparalyze him? Even temporarily will be a huge relief from this mess!"

I froze, an eyebrow shouting upwards, "Umm, Flames do you even hear yourself? NONE of us have that kind of power..." a yowl erupted from me suddenly as I got stabbed from behind. In great pain, I collapsed to the bloodied ground unconscious.

_Ray's p.o.v- the next day morning_

Walking into the kitchen a bit later in the morning than usual, I noted that Kai and Nya are already off to school. Sitting down at the table, I noticed that Lloyd was already there glaring at a book. I give him a kind smile, "Mornin' kid. Don't like the book?"

A shrug, weird. "Don't like to read?" Another shrug. "What do you mean... CAN you read?" A shake no. "Would you like to learn?" Lloyd hesitated before nodding yes. Smiling, I scooted closer to him.

"Let's start with something a bit easier than a novel." With that said I started teaching the kid to read.


End file.
